


The Avengers Take a Beach Day

by BonkyBornes (BuckyAndPlums), BuckyAndPlums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing Friends, Avengers Day Off, Beach Day, Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, beach, bus ride, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndPlums/pseuds/BonkyBornes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndPlums/pseuds/BuckyAndPlums
Summary: Peter takes the Avengers to the beach for a day and everything is completely chaotic.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. The Bucket Threat

It’s a calm morning at the avengers headquarters as the avengers all sit around drinking coffee and listening to the weather report. They don’t have any plans for the day, so they _assume_ there won’t be any surprises. Just then, the door to the living room bursts open. The friends jump, turning and preparing to fight whoever just barged in. 

Tony’s armor is already wrapping around his hand when he realizes what he’s looking at.

“LET’S GO TO THE BEACH, EACH!” Thor sings at the top of his lungs as Peter raises up the massive speaker. 

Thor continues shouting along to Nicki Minaj, holding up his pink flamingo pool tube and dancing in circles. Clint laughs and falls back into his chair when he realizes that Thor is wearing swim shorts with hammers printed all over them. Peter smiles, extremely proud of himself for creating such mayhem. 

By the time the song ends, Thor’s audience has completely lost it. All, including Bucky, are laughing themselves to tears. Thor glances at his colleagues, clearly confused as to why they’re all laughing so hard.

“What has happened that has brought you all to tears of joy? Was my performance not satisfactory?” Thor inquires.

No one has the breath to answer him, so Peter reaches up and pats Thor’s arm.

“I’m sorry, Thor, I think they’re laughing at you.” Peter says supportively 

Thor grins, “Well, I am happy to bring smiles to the faces of my friends. Clearly my show has been a hit.”

Once everyone has calmed down and breathing properly again, Peter climbs onto a stool to get their attention.

“As I’m sure you all have gathered, we’re going to the beach today!”

The previously laughing adults all freeze and stare at Peter, all except Thor, who’s smiling up at Peter approvingly.

Steve is the first one to say anything.“Is he joking?” he asks nervously, looking to Tony for confirmation.

“No.” Tony shakes his head. “He’s definitely _not_ joking.” 

Peter grins. “Nope! Look, I even got you all swimsuits!” He jumps from the chair and picks up a giant bag he had previously dropped by the door.

Peter goes over to Tony first, pulling out a pair of Iron Man swim shorts and shoving them into Tony’s arms. Tony rolls his eyes, but before he can say anything, Peter is dashing towards Clint. Clint holds out his hand, smiling as he receives his arrow covered swim trunks. Peter continues to jump from person to person, giving them the swimsuits whether they want them or not. Pepper get’s a flower pot swimsuit, Sam’s shorts are decorated with birds, Steve’s have the American flag, and Bruce’s are just bright green. Peter tries to hand Nick pirate shorts, but Nick glares at him, pushing Peter aside on his was out the door. Peter shrugs and approaches Bucky. Bucky smiles, receiving his shorts like he’s being given an award.

Tony stares at Bucky’s shorts for a moment before asking, “Peter, how did you find snowflake swim shorts?” 

Peter waves a hand at him. “Shh, that’s not important!”

Tony gives him a concerned look, then decides not to question it further.

Peter goes to Natasha last, smiling widely. He pulls out the last swimsuit and offers it to Natasha. “Look! Now we have matching swimsuits!” he exclaims, handing her a spider printed suit and looking down at his matching shorts.

Natasha smiles appreciatively and says, “These are amazing!”

Peter spins around happily, practically jumping back to stand on his stool next to Thor.

“Alright everyone, listen up. You all have ten minutes to change into your swimsuits and grab anything else you want to bring.” 

They all look at each other, not sure what to do.

“Did you hear me?” Peter raises his voice. “Your ten minutes started one minute ago! Late people are stuck carrying the buckets so get going!” 

Everyone bolts towards the door, bumping into each other and grumbling as they rush to leave.

Thor glances up to Peter, offering out his arms to carry him to the floor. Peter grins, practically jumping down as Thor catches him gracefully.

“What are we to do while the others prepare?” Thor asks, looking around at the now empty room.

“We, my friend, are going to make sandwiches!” Peter dashes to stand behind Thor and pushes him towards the kitchen. Thor steps calmly into the kitchen like nothing unusual is happening.

Once in the kitchen, Peter begins rummaging through the cupboards until he finds the three ingredients. Peter starts working on his first sandwich and Thor gives him questioning look, removing his pool tube from his waist. Recognizing Thor’s confusion, Peter explains what to do.

“Okay, Thor, first you have to grab two pieces of bread and place them on the plate,” Peter demonstrates with his bread and Thor repeats his actions.

“Great job! Now take the peanut butter,” Peter points to the jar of peanut butter, “and use the knife to spread it only one of your bread slices like I’ve done.” 

After inspecting Peter’s bread, Thor takes the peanut butter and spreads it messily onto his. Peter looks at it proudly and exclaims, “Perfect! Now do the same thing with the jam on the other slice and push them together!” 

Peter slaps some jelly onto his second piece of bread and pushes them together, showing Thor the completed product. Thor repeats Peter’s demonstration and produces a messy, but not bad, peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“I have created it!” Thor shouts.

Peter chuckles. “Amazing work! Now repeat that about nine more times at we’ll be good! 

Thor nods and returns to his plate, very glad to be helping.

When Thor finally finishes his ten sandwiches, Peter has made twenty six

“Thirty six sandwiches?” Peter thinks for a second. “Yeah that should be fine, let’s grab some chips though, just in case.”

They bag up the many sandwiches and throw them, and 3 family sized bags of chips, into a couple beach bags that Peter finds in a closet. Checking the time, Peter notes that the others have one minute left before they’ll have to carry the buckets.

“Let’s go find everyone!” Peter calls, as if he’s about to go seeking in a game of hide and seek.

Thor slips back into his pool tube and grabs the food bags as Peter picks up the speaker from the living room, shoving it into Thor’s already full arms. 

Entering the hallway, they see everyone stumbling out of their doors at the last second, clearly not wanting to carry the buckets.

“Great work, everyone! Looks like you’ll all be carrying buckets anyways!” Peter laughs to himself and the room sighs. “Let’s get going, beach toys are in the bus!”

The Avengers glance around at each other, saying in a startled unison, “Bus?!”


	2. The Bus Ride

The group approaches the school bus slowly while Peter jumps into the drivers seat. 

“Come on, we don’t have all day!” Peter calls to them as Thor (now empty handed after having put everything in the back), takes the seat behind him.

Tony looks worried as he steps onto the bus. “Peter, where did you get a school bus? And who’s going to drive?”

Peter grins, “Let’s just say I have friends... And you’ll be driving of course!” He jumps out from behind the wheel and sits beside Thor, motioning for Tony to take his seat.

Tony sits down, relaxing a bit as he grabs the wheel. Steve climbs in with Bucky close behind him, both sitting a couple rows down. The rest of Avengers pile in quickly, the door closing right behind Pepper as she jumps in and rushes to take the empty seat across from Peter and Thor.

“Take us away, Tony!” Peter shouts, making Tony wince as he starts the bus.

The first few minutes of the drive are filled with Peter singing an assortment of camp songs, trying to get the others to join in. Thor tries to sing along, but not knowing the words makes it kind of hard.

“Peter!” Tony calls back, making Peter stop singing. “If you don’t stop screaming in my ear, I won’t be able to hear the directions that JARVIS is giving me and we’ll never get to the beach.”

Peter sighs apologetically to Tony who glances back at him through the rear-view mirror. “Sorry Mr. Stark,” he apologizes softly. 

“I have an idea, let’s play I Spy!” Sam suggests after a minute of awkward silence.

No one protests, so Sam goes first.

“I spy with my little eye... something _greasy_.”

Natasha sighs, everyone but Bucky knows that he’s talking about Bucky’s hair. “Sam, don’t be a jerk, this is supposed to be a friendly game.” 

“Don’t tell me how to play the game, I’m the one who suggested it in the first place!” Sam laughs.

Steve pats Bucky’s shoulder, even though he knows Bucky doesn’t really have any idea about what’s happening. “Let’s play something else,” Steve says, not opening it up for discussion.

They all nod and go silent, thinking about something else they could try.

Steve breaks the silence with his new suggestion. “How about Punch Buggy?”

“Sounds good to me!” Peter calls before explaining the game to Thor.

“GENIUS!” Thor shouts after hearing the rules. “Let us begin!” 

Five minutes go by without anyone seeing, or saying anything. Steve sits still, hoping that the other’s will continue staying quiet. Another five minutes, still no one’s mentioned the lack of Volkswagen Beetles on the road.

Steve sighs as eventually Peter blurts out, “HAH! Steve’s just trying to get us all to shut up! There are like, _no_ Beetle’s driving around these days!”

Everyone gasps, turning to stare at Steve. Steve just shrugs, unable to think of anything to say to this since it’s true. After a minute, Peter jumps up from his seat, pulling out his phone.

“Since you guys didn’t like my previous sing-along attempt, you’re going to _love_ this!” he presses down on his phone dramatically and Queen starts blasting through the bus. It was a surprising amount of sound coming from Peter’s device, making Steve and Bucky glance over at each other in confusion.

“WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!” Peter yells, still standing in the middle of the bus.

“Sit down, Peter!” Pepper shouts over the music.

“Peter’s _standing_?” Tony calls, trying to ignore the ruckus around him.

“Fine, I’ll sit!” Peter continues singing as he kneels on his seat, facing the others in the back. 

Thor looks around at the disaster around him smiling. Bruce appears on the verge of turning green while Clint is trying to push him to the edge, complaining about being squished against the side of the bus. Steve and Bucky have their hands over their ears and keep glancing at each other, trying to find the best way to jump out of the bus. Natasha starts yelling at Peter to stop the music as Scott awkwardly sits next to her. Feeling left out, Scott tries to find something that he can start yelling about, too. Pepper and Tony are arguing about whether or not they should stop the bus, but seeing that Tony doesn’t want to, there really isn’t any point in stopping it.

**Thump!** Bruce falls onto the floor, yelling at Clint who folds his arms and turns to the window. This makes Bruce even more upset and his skin starts changing color. Natasha notices and jumps up. “Bruce, calm down! Clint, what did you do?” Natasha yells over everything else, the music still playing loudly.

“I wanted my seat.” Clint states, still facing the window.

“You’re all such children!” Tony shouts as loud as he can, making Peter finally stop the music as Bruce shrinks back into the floor. 

“Thank you for _finally_ shutting up! Now it’s my turn to suggest a game, it’s called meditation.” Tony says, overwhelmingly annoyed.

Bruce climbs up and returns to his seat, staying as far away from Clint as he can without falling off again. Peter slowly turns around and sits in his seat correctly, Thor patting his head comfortingly. Luckily, there’s only 20 minutes left till they get to the beach, but the time doesn’t pass quickly at all with Bruce asking if they’re there yet ever 2 minutes.

When they finally get there and park, everyone jumps and bolts to the door before it’s even opened up all the way. Tony gets out last, following his colleges and sighing at the disasters that this beach trip has already caused.


	3. Water Guns???

“Alright, listen up,” Peter addresses his crowd, standing proudly on Thor’s shoulders. “I need everyone to grab a bucket and a shovel. They’re all different colors, so make sure you keep track of your color!”

Peter climbs down from his place on Thor’s arms. “Oh, and Steve?” he asks.

Steve looks back to Peter, already walking towards the bus to get his bucket.

“Yeah?” Steve replies cautiously.

“I need you and Bucky to carry the food bags.”

Steve glances towards Bucky who turns around at the sound of his name. Steve sighs, nodding and walking to meet Bucky by the bus. They all collect their buckets and shovels, Bucky and Steve having trouble with theirs has they carry two giant food bags each.  
The beach is fairly crowded, making it hard to find a place to set up. After a while, Peter finds an unoccupied area to place their stuff. Thor grins and drops the speaker as Peter announces the location. Steve and Bucky gently toss their bags next to the speaker before sitting on one of the many beach blankets Peter has laid out surprisingly quickly. 

“Let’s get this party _started_!” Peter shouts at the others, winking at Thor. Thor nods and begins fiddling with the speaker. 

“Hah!” Thor exclaims, having found the play button at last. 

An assortment of Peter’s favorite pop songs blasts out of the speakers, irritating the crowd around them. 

“C’mon, guys! Let’s go swimming!” Peter calls as he sprints towards the water, grabbing some pool noodles and secretly slipping something into Thors pockets as he passes him.

Thor follows Peter after grabbing his flamingo pool tube (not noticing what Peter has just done), but turns for a moment to raise his eyebrows at the others, urging them to follow.

“We might as well, unless you all want to build a sandcastle with these buckets,” Sam says, throwing his bucket into the sand and standing to look down upon his friends.

“Maybe I _want_ to build a sandcastle.” Bucky glares at Sam, but rises with the others anyway.

“And maybe I _want_ to rip off your robot arm!” Sam turns on his heel and walks off, leaving Bucky to scowl after him.

Bucky follows Steve into the water, staying as far away from Sam as he possibly can. 

Smiling evilly, Peter throws the pool noodles in front of him and whips out a tiny plastic water gun, shooting at the person nearest to him. Peter realizes who he’s shot and rolls his eyes at himself. He had shot Thor, and Thor had some of his weapons!

Thor gasps and instinctively pulls a water gun from his pocket. Looking at the gun in his grasp, Thor assumes he’s just summoned a weapon with his mind.

“Look here, friends! I have the power to summon weapons to my hand on command! This is an ability I did not know I possessed!” Thor points the water gun at Peter and shoots.

“No, Thor, I put those in your pocket earlier!” Peter laughs as he fires his weapon back at Thor.

“Oh,” Thor sighs, pulling three more guns from his pocket with his free hand. “Well, I thank you! Friends, please take these weapons and join my side to fight!”

Clint, Scott and Sam wade into the deeper water. Thor hands them the extra water guns over his pool tube, still shooting at Peter. Peter looks at Tony expectantly as Tony takes out two of his own guns. Pepper follows Tony to stand with Peter, catching Tony’s extra weapon when he tosses it to her. Steve, finally having picked a side, pulls out his own water guns and tosses one to Bucky, both of them swimming through the pool noodles and joining Thor. Seconds later, Natasha and Bruce rush to Peter as he pulls his last two guns from his pocket, throwing them to his new team members.

“There’s only one rule!” Peter shouts over the splashing, reaching for one of the pool noodles. “If you drop your noodle, your team looses!” 

Everyone who doesn’t have a pool noodle searches frantically to find one, some shouting at their teammates to help them out.

When they all have their noodles, they begin shooting and splashing around in the water, trying to keep ahold of their pool noodles. In the chaos that follows, Bucky losses track of who he’s supposed to be fighting and shoots Sam’s arm. “Woah, so we’re fighting now?” Sam shouts, offended.

“Oops, that was an accident!” Bucky explains, not even trying to sound apologetic in the slightest.

“Sure it was!” Sam says sarcastically, spinning around to shoot at Bucky in the shoulder.

Clint gives them an annoyed glare, but deciding there’s no point in trying to stop them, he turns back to the fight. 

A few minutes later, Tony is practically wrestling with Steve, each trying to make the other drop his pool noodle. Steve puts his hand over Tony’s face, blocking his vision. The two exchange many shouts as they tackle each other in the water. Tony throws a punch to Steve’s shoulder that sends him under water for a brief second, but he keeps his grip on his pool noodle.

“We won!” Bucky suddenly shouts to the others, giving Sam an evil stare.

“We’re on the same team, you idiot!” Sam grabs back his pool noodle and slaps Bucky with it.

“Oh,” Bucky looks around at the others who have stopped fighting to stare at him.

“You both quit the game when you started fighting each other, so the game is still on!” Peter yells, preparing to shoot Thor in the chest.

“Wait! Bruce dropped his noodle!” Clint shouts, pointing to Bruce who was reaching out for his pool noodle that had begun drifting away.

“I thought we were on pause when we stopped fighting!” he explains, whipping around to Peter and expecting him to agree.

Peter stares blankly at Bruce and blinks. “Well, we never said that the game was paused—” Peter looks pained as he says it. “—and everyone knows that a game can’t just pause itself.”

Clint grins, “So we did win!”

“Peter, surely there’s a rule in that rule-book brain of yours that’ll give us a second chance?” Tony asks, glancing at Peter with an eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, Sir, I believe we’ve lost.” Peter swims back to shore, finally turning down the speaker volume.

Steve chuckles as he turns to follow after Peter.

“I can’t believe this!” Tony shouts under his breath, following the others as they all argue about what team would have one if Bruce hadn’t “ruined everything”.

After a short while, Peter turns to his friends and notices that they’re all standing around him, dripping wet and shivering. “Oh, right! I have towels for you all in the bus!” he shouts, sprinting away to the parking lot.

He returns a minute later with a stack of towels so tall it towers over his head. Peter sets them on the beach blanket and begins passing out the personalized towels that match each persons swimsuit.

“Wow, how long have you been planning this trip?” Natasha inquires, wrapping herself in her spider towel. 

“Um, Thor and I have been planning it for about 3 months now,” Peter explains, tossing an Iron Man towel to Tony and pulling the last one around himself. 

Natasha raises her eyebrows and nods approvingly. “Impressive.”

They eat their lunch in silence, and when they’re finished, Peter expects to find the bag empty. Seeing that it still holds a good number of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he says, “I think I made too many sandwiches.”

The others nod in agreement, all except Thor who’s still stuffing food into his face. “I beg to disagree!” he shouts, his mouth full of food. 

The Avengers spend the rest of their day playing with sand and having sandcastle competitions; though none of the sandcastles last long enough to even be considered castles. In the end, Peter titles them all losers and they move on to playing a peaceful game of frisbee. Unfortunately, they’re stuck using a regular frisbee since Steve refuses to let them use his shield. It’s probably smart, though, considering someone would have definitely gotten hurt if they’d used his shield.

As Thor’s climbing out of the sand, having been buried by Peter and the others, Peter stands back and folds his arms.

“Peter?” Tony asks, “Why are you so quiet?”

Peter unfolds his arms and claps. “I’m so sorry, but I think that’s all I have planned for today!”

Tony holds back a relieved smile as the others cheer and run to start folding up their towels and beach blankets. “Don’t take it personally, Peter. Everyone had fun, they’re just excited to go home.” Tony says, patting Peter’s shoulder and looking up to Thor who’s still standing close by.

Peter grins. “Yeah, duh. Which is exactly why I plan to take you all on many more adventures!” 

Tony sighs but doesn’t complain. 

“Maybe, just maybe,” he say’s to himself, “Getting the crew outside more will actually be good for everyone.”  
On the ride back, the bus quickly fills with shouts and complaints; and Tony realizes just how wrong he was thinking that it could actually be worth it to go on more trips.


End file.
